


Outed Together, Clexa Forever

by TVandTalkies



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVandTalkies/pseuds/TVandTalkies
Summary: An older story I had rolling around my Tumblr. Lexa accidentally outs herself on national television. The lead up and aftermath.Basically just a fluffy one-shot.





	Outed Together, Clexa Forever

Lexa was extremely nervous. She’d never done an interview quite this big before. She suddenly wished she was wearing her stage makeup. When Grounders performed, she felt shielded by the thick, black eye smear and her guitar. She could drown out the blinding lights, the chants of the audience, and she could just concentrate on the music and having fun with the band. 

Interviews like this always made her feel a little sick to her stomach, but she knew they were a necessary evil. Lord knows, Anya certainly couldn’t do them. She’d probably punch the reporter.

Lexa stood just outside the main door to the TV studio, hand slightly shaking. Her wavy brown hair swept up on the sides of her face and she was wearing her favorite black and white striped shirt. The shirt was soft and well-worn, and it smelled faintly of perfume. 

Lexa smiled softly. The slight smell of roses lingering on her outfit reminded her that this was just a few minutes of her time. She had much more important places to be and people to see. She sighed, daydreaming to pass the time in between takes, waiting for her cue. Dreaming of blue eyes, blonde hair, a small beauty mark that Lexa loved to kiss.

As if summoned from her mind, Lexa’s phone rang. She smiled as she saw the name flash across her screen and quickly swiped to accept the call. “Hey,” she said. “You’ve caught me just before the interview! How’s filming going?

“Babe, it’s so cold here,” said a husky voice from the other side of the phone. “I just got done filming a scene in what I swear was ten feet of snow. Tell me again why I’m doing this?”  


Lexa laughed, “Because we’ve got rent to pay and a dog to feed?”

There was a long sigh on the other end of the phone, “Fine. Well, the good news is we are on schedule for once. I think I’m going to be home tomorrow morning.”

Lexa hummed, “Then it looks like you are going to beat me home. I’ve got this interview and then Indra booked Grounders to play a gig tonight for VIP fans.”

“Leeeeeeeexxxxxx,” she whined. “You know I hate being home without you. I’ve got Roscoe here with me, but he doesn’t like to cuddle. I swear this dog is just using me for kibble.”  


Lexa chuckled. Always so dramatic.

“So, you nervous?”  


Lexa thought about it. Her hands weren’t shaking anymore and the butterflies in her stomach were there for an entirely different reason. “No, I guess I’m not.”

“Good. Knock ‘em dead, Commander and come home to me. I miss you.”  


“Miss you too, babe. Love you.”  


“Love you.”  


“See you soon,” and she hung up the phone.  


Life was pretty great.

  


XX

  


Halfway through the interview, Lexa realized she had zoned out. Her face had a goofy smile plastered on it and she was staring off camera thinking about the warm hugs waiting for her when she got home. 

“Earth to Lexa,” said the Entertainment Weekly interviewer.   


Lexa straightened in her chair, “Sorry, I was-” she smiled softly. “I was somewhere else.”

The interviewer laughed. “I can see that. I’ll tell you the truth. There’s only one thing I know of that puts a look like that in someone’s eyes. Love.”

Lexa blushed, “No comment.”

The interviewer laughed, “Of course, but are you dating someone?”

Lexa sighed, wishing she was home. “I can’t wait to see her,” she thought to herself.

“Wait,” said the interviewer. “You can’t wait to see _her_?”  


“What?” said Lexa.  


The interviewer gestured to her. “You just said you can’t wait to see  _her_. Did you just come out on live TV?”

“I-I can’t. I don’t-” Lexa stumbled. She hadn’t realized she’d spoken her thoughts out loud. Lexa took a deep breath and re-centered herself. She could see Indra just off camera, phone out, pacing. It looked like maintaining her privacy wasn’t going to be quite so easy. She turned back towards the interviewer, “Any chance we can change the subject?”

XX

Lexa was exhausted when she got home. The concert had gone well, but her social media was blowing up with tweets and Instagram posts speculating about her love life. This was her own personal hell and there was only one thing she knew would make her feel better.

“Clarke!” she called out into the large apartment. Lexa heard the tell-tale signs of paws scraping across the hardwood. Sure enough, Roscoe came bouncing around the corner. Lexa reached down to rub his head affectionately. “Hey there boy. Where’s your mom.”  


Roscoe’s reply was to yip happily and thump his tail against the side of her leg.

“I’m back here, babe” Lexa heard Clarke call out. She made her way back to the spare room of the house and opened the door. Clarke was there, unruly blonde hair piled high on her head, wearing an old pair of sweatpants and one of Lexa’s old shirts, paintbrush in her hand. She was frowning at a painting of the night sky.   


Lexa walked up behind her, slipping her arms around Clarke’s waist and kissing the back of her neck. Clarke hummed contentedly and leaned back into Lexa’s touch. 

“Welcome home, babe.” she husked.   


“Hmmm. I missed you,” Lexa said, propping her head on Clarke’s shoulder so that she could look at the painting. “New project?”  


Clarke turned in her arms, looping her arms around Lexa’s neck, bringing her head down for a kiss. 

“Hi,” she said.  


Lexa smiled. “Hi back. How was filming?”

Clarke shrugged, “Good. I think ‘The Ark’ has some real potential as long as the showrunner keeps his head straight.”

Lexa quirked an eyebrow, “What’s up with him?”

Clarke shrugged again, “Don’t know. I just get a weird vibe from him creatively. Like, he’s excited to have such a big opportunity and is looking for ways to exploit that.”

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to see what happens.”  


Clarke hummed, pressing her cheek into the crook of Lexa’s shoulder. “So,” she started. “We going to talk about it?”

Lexa could feel her cheeks burn. “Talk about what?”

Clarke laughed and leaned back in her arms. “Oh, I don’t know- Are we going to talk about your interview with Entertainment Weekly where you basically flung yourself out of the closet?”

Lexa rolled her eyes, “Clarke. I’ve never been in the closet as you well know. I’m just a private person. I love the fans, but I don’t want them to come between us.”

Clarke leaned up to kiss her forehead. “Lexa, at this point, nothing is coming between us. I love you. Now, let’s give the fans what they want.”

She snagged Lexa’s phone out of her back pocket, typed in the code, opened Twitter and typed out a message. “This ok to post?” she asked.

Lexa frowned, “I would never use a unicorn emoji.”

Clarke chuckled and rolled her eyes, “Fine.” she deleted the unicorn and replaced it with a rainbow. “Better?” she asked.

Lexa nodded.

Clarke made a few more quick taps on the phone. “Aaaaaaanddddd, sent!” she chirped. “Now the whole world knows you are gay. Time to celebrate!”

Lexa sighed, leaning into Clarke’s gentle touch. “I love you so much, Clarke.”

“Really?”  


Lexa nodded seriously, “So, so much.”

Clarke smiled, a hint of mischief in her eyes. She grabbed Lexa’s hand, dragging her out of the room, “Then show me how much you love me, commander.”

XX  


The next morning, Lexa awoke to the sound of her phone vibrating. She groaned and reached over Clarke to grab it off the nightstand, pausing to kiss the exposed skin of Clarke’s back as she propped herself up in bed. The first thing she saw was a text from Anya that said “GAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!” 

Lexa wrinkled her brow in confusion. Unlocking her phone she saw over 1,000 notifications on Twitter and Instagram. She started swiping through the tags and gulped. 

“Clarke,” she croaked, reaching out to shake the blonde awake. “Clarke,” she tried again when she didn’t move.  


Clarke groaned, “Babe, I love you but leave me alone. It’s too early for anything but sleep and cuddles.”

Lexa shook her again, “Clarke. I need you to wake up. We’ve got a problem.”

Clarke shot up, holding the bed sheet against her chest. She looked around the room, startled into alertness. “Oh my god. What’s wrong. Is it Roscoe? Did he get into the chocolate again?”

Lexa shook her head, handing Clarke her phone. “They’ve figured it out.”

Clarke frowned, “who’s figured what out?”

Lexa gestured to her phone, “Just read.”

Lexa watched Clarke sort through the posts, tags, and comments. Several times she frowned, smiled a little, and once she laughed out loud. After a few minutes she put the phone down. “So, what’s the problem?”

“Ugh.” Lexa huffed throwing her body back against the pillows. “They know about us.”  


Clarke grinned, leaning over to playfully peck small kisses all over Lexa’s face until the other girl smiled. “Hon, it’s not like we’ve been all that subtle and it probably didn’t help that you responded back to a fan, ‘very much happy with the love of my life.’ That was bound to set people into overdrive.”

Lexa huffed, crossing her arms, lips jutted out into a pout, “I just didn’t want anyone to think I was single. You know how some of the fans are.”

Clarke ran her hands appreciatively up Lexa’s sides, nipping her collarbone. “I know _exactly_ how some of those fans are. I’m pretty sure I used to be one of your fans>”

Lexa scowled at her, “Used to be?”

Clarke laughed, swatting her on the arm. “God, you are being impossible this morning. Is this really bothering you?”

Lexa was quiet.

“Babe,” said Clarke, straddling Lexa’s hips. “You can tell them as much or as little as you want.”  


Lexa rolled her eyes, “I know that, Clarke. But what about you?”

Clarke leaned back, confusion written on her face, “What about me?”

Lexa sat up, taking a loose blonde curl in her hand, “You didn’t really get a say in this. I may have accidentally come out to the world, but I never meant to drag you out with me.” She cupped Clarke’s cheek. “I’m so sorry, Clarke.”

Clarke turned her head, kissing Lexa’s palm. “You were worried about me?”

Lexa nodded.

“You’re upset because you think you violated my privacy?”  


Lexa cast her eyes down guiltily.

“Alexandria Woods, look at me,” Clarke said, lifting her chin so that Lexa would meet her gaze.  


“I love you more than I love coffee.”  


Lexa barked out a laugh.

Clarke continued, “I love you more than chocolate, or sunsets. I love you more than acting, and warm socks just out of the dryer. I even love you more than painting. I love you so much that it scares me sometimes.”

Lexa started to interrupt, but Clarke put a finger over her lips. “Let me finish. Loving you is scary because I don’t remember what life was like before you and I don’t want to ever go back to that. But I’m not scared of being yours publicly as long as you aren’t scared of being mine. Do you want to be mine?”

Lexa’s lips spread into a huge smile and she nodded, “I don’t know that I’ve ever wanted anything so much.”

“Fine,” said Clarke. “There’s an easy fix for that.” She leaned over the bed and grabbed her own phone, opening the Instagram app.  


Lexa’s eyes widened, “What are you doing?”

Clarke selected a photo. A picture of the two of them sharing a private kiss on their vacation last year. She typed in a caption “Yes, the rumors are true. Me and @Lexa_Woods are together. I love you baby! #Clexa” and hit send.

Clarke threw her phone down on the bed. “There, it’s done” she smiled leaning down for a kiss. “You’re mine.

“And you’re mine,” said Lexa. They stayed that way for a few minutes, sharing soft kisses and listening to their phones vibrate. 

Lexa kissed Clarke on the forehead, smoothing back her hair. “Clarke?”

“Hmmmmm?” she hummed, snuggling into Lexa.  


“Where did #Clexa come from?”  


Clarke chuckled, rubbing her nose into the crook of Lexa’s neck. “It’s our official couple name courtesy of Raven.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, “I can’t believe you let Raven of all people give us a couple name.”

Clarke chuckled, “Hey.”

“What?”  


She smiled happily, “We’ve got a couple name.”

Lexa kissed her head, “We certainly do.”

“Clexa forever?” asked Clarke.  


Lexa smiled. “Yes, Clarke. Clexa forever,” she whispered softly. 


End file.
